Colours of the wind
by ko-writes
Summary: John Watson is a hero among sailors. He meets Archie and instantly becomes friends with the boy - but barely gets on with Anderson and Donovan. Governor Moriarty wishes to reap the gold from the land with his assistant, Magnussen, and Pug, Sebastian. Sherlock is a native American of the Powhatan tribe. His brother, Mycroft, is the chief.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter Text

**In sixteen hundred seven**

**We sail the open sea**

**For glory, God, and gold**

**And the Virginia Company**

The Susan Constant was ready to sail to the new world.

**For the New World is like heaven**

**And we'll all be rich and free**

**Or so we have been told**

**By the Virginia Company**

**So we have been told by the**

**Virginia Company**

The sailors bid goodbye to their wives and families; a touching scene.

Archie kissed his mother goodbye and shook his father's hand. He was going to the new world and they knew he may not be back.

Captain John Watson walked through the crowds towards the ship as the others started to board.

"Hey, look! Is that Watson?" Anderson questioned, elbowing Donovan lightly to get her attention.

"That's him, alright. The old sea dog!" Donovan answered as Archie climbed aboard.

"Captain John Watson?" Archie smiled, "I've heard some amazing stories about him!"

"Are you coming on this voyage, too?!" Anderson called.

"Of course he is, you half-wit," Donovan replied boisterously, "You can't fight Indians without John Watson!"

"That's right!" The man in question confirmed, being hoisted onto the ship with one of the cannons, "I'm not about to let you boys have all the fun!"

**For glory, God and gold**

**And the Virginia Company**

Governor Moriarty's carriage thundered down the cobble-stone street.

**On the beaches of Virginie**

**There's diamonds like debris**

**There's silver rivers flow**

**And gold you pick right off a tree**

Moriarty walked atop his red carpet to the ship. His assistant, Magnussen, stumbled after him carrying Moriarty's Pug dog, Sebastian, lounging leisurely on a silk pillow.

**With a nugget for my Winnie**

**And another one for me**

**And all the rest'll go**

**To The Virginia Company**

**It's glory, God and gold**

**And the Virginia Company**

The ship sailed away to the new world.

…

"This New World's going to be great, John. I'm going to get a pile of gold, build me a big house and if any Indian tries to stop me, I'll blast him!" Archie planned enthusiastically.

"You just worry about that fortune of yours, Archie. Leave the savages to me," John chuckled slightly.

"You think they'll give us much trouble?" Anderson asked.

"Not as much trouble as Watson'll give them!" Donovan supplied.

**We'll kill ourselves an indian**

John used his sword to remove the cork from a barrel of wine as he joined in:

_Or maybe two or three!_

**_We're stalwart men and bold _**

**_Of the Virginia Company_******

…

John and Archie climbed up to the crow's nest. "What do you suppose the New World will look like?" Archie asked.

"Like all the others, I suppose. I've seen hundreds of New Worlds, Archie. What could possibly be different about this one?" John shrugged.

**It's glory, God and gold **

**And the Virginia company…**


	2. Chapter 2

The village women gathered the crops as they sang and prepared for their husbands and fathers and brothers to return from the battle.

**_Hega hega ya-hi-ye hega _**

**_Ya-hi-ye ne-he hega _**

**_Hega hega ya-hi-ye hega _**

**_Ya-hi-ye ne-he hega _**

**_Steady as the beating drum _**

**_Singing to the cedar flute _**

**_Seasons go and seasons come _**

**_Bring the corn and bear the fruit _**

The fishermen worked by the clean, clear river.

**_By the waters sweet and clean _**

**_Where the mighty sturgeon lives _**

**_Plant the squash and reap the bean _**

**_All the earth our Mother gives _**

**_O Great Spirit, hear our song _**

**_Help us keep the ancient ways _**

Anthea conjured animals from the smoke of the fire to entertain the children who giggled and laughed.

**_Keep the sacred fire strong _**

**_Walk in balance all our days _**

**_Seasons go and seasons come _**

Canoes came to the riverbank as the soldiers disembarked, running to their loved ones.

**_Steady as the beating drum _**

**_Plum to seed to bud to plum _**

**_Hega hega ya-hi-ye hega _**

**_Steady as the beating drum _**

**_Hega hega ya-hi-ye hega _**

**_Ya-hi-ye ne-he hega _**

**_Hega hega ya-hi-ye hega _**

**_Ya-hi-ye ne-he hega _**

"Ka-ma wingapo Mycroft," Anthea greeted.

"Ay-man-ay-cho, Anthea. It's good to be home," Mycroft nodded before addressing the crowd, "Chesk-cham-ay! The Massawomecks are defeated! With the help of our brothers, our villages are safe again!"

As the villagers cheered, Anthea turned to the chief, "Your return has brought much joy to the village. Look at all the smiling faces."

"Yes, but there is one smiling face I don't see… Where is my brother?" Mycroft frowned.

"You know Sherlock. He has his mother's spirit. He goes wherever the wind takes him..." Anthea smiled.

Sherlock stood on the cliff top, the wind cooling his face and catching his hair. You could sense things in the wind.

"Sherlock! Your brother's back! Come down here!" Molly called from her canoe in the river below.

"He's back, Billy! Come on, Greg!" Sherlock laughed to his hummingbird and raccoon companions as he backed away from the edge, ready to run.

"No, not that –" Molly tried to warn before Sherlock surged forward, diving from the high cliff, "Way…"

Sherlock plunged into the river, but didn't come up.

"Show-off," Molly muttered. After a moment passed, and Sherlock still hadn't emerged, Molly began to worry, "Sherlock? Sherlock? Are you all right?" Molly leaned over the side of the canoe, "Well, you better be all right because I'm not coming in after you…!" The canoe began to rock, then harder, and harder before in capsized, throwing Molly into the water.

Sherlock emerged from the depths of the water with a flick of his hair as Molly clung, coughing, to the upturned boat.

"Don't you think we're getting a little old for these games?" Molly coughed.

They were serious for a moment before they both broke out in laughter. "Help me turn this thing over," Sherlock smirked, gripping the wooden sides.

"What were you doing up there?" Molly asked.

"Thinking," Sherlock answered simply.

"About the dream again? Oh, have you figured it out yet?" Molly questioned.

Sherlock gave a frustrated sigh, "I know it means something, I just don't know what."

"You should ask your brother about it," Molly suggested.

"Maybe I should…" Sherlock admitted before climbing into the, now righted, canoe, "Come on, we have to get back."

Mycroft was holding a celebration for the warriors; especially Dimmock, who had been the superior fighter. "…faced a determined enemy. The battle lasted from the rising of the sun until the evening shadows fell. Our warriors fought with courage, but none as bravely as Dimmock. He attacked with the fierce strength of the bear. He has proven himself to be the greatest…"

"Oh, he's so handsome…" Molly sighed.

"… and the finest…"

"I especially love his smile," Sherlock drawled, not interested in the slightest.

"… destroying every enemy in his path. Tonight we will feast in his honour." The villagers cheered Mycroft's speech as the chieftain's eyes fell on Sherlock. "My brother," he greeted warmly.

"Wingapo, brother," Sherlock nodded

"Seeing you gives me great joy," Mycroft smiled.

"I am so glad you've come home safely," Sherlock informed.

"Come with me, we have much to talk about. I want to hear everything you've been doing," Mycroft lead Sherlock away from the group.

"Brother, for many nights now I've been having a very strange dream. I think it's telling me something's about to happen, something exciting," Sherlock enthused, clutching his fisted hands to his chest.

"Yes, something exciting is about to happen," Mycroft agreed.

"Really, what is it?" Sherlock excitedly asked.

"Dimmock has asked to seek your hand in marriage," Mycroft informed.

"Marry Dimmock?" Sherlock's face fell.

"I told him it would make my heart soar," Mycroft shrugged.

"But he's so… serious," Sherlock frowned. He didn't want someone like Dimmock.

"My brother, Dimmock will make a fine husband. He is loyal and strong and will build you a good house with sturdy walls. With him you will be safe from harm," Mycroft asserted.

"Brother, I think my dream is pointing me down another path…" Sherlock argued.

"This is the right path for you," Mycroft insisted.

"But why can't I choose —"

"Sherlock, come with me," Mycroft led Sherlock down a path above the river, "You are the brother of the chief. It is time to take your place among our people. Even the wild mountain stream must someday join the big river."

_As the river cuts his path _

_Though the river's proud and strong _

_He will choose the smoothest course _

_That's why rivers live so long _

_They're steady as the steady beating drum _

"Our farther wore this for his wedding. It was his dream to see you wear it at your own," Mycroft draped the beads around Sherlock's neck, "It suits you."

Sherlock sat by the riverside, staring at his reflection. Lestrade scurried up to his hand as Billy flew to his other side. "He wants me to be steady… Like the river…" Sherlock told them sadly. But then, a pair of otters broke the water's surface where Sherlock's reflection lay; Sherlock was hit by a sudden realisation, "But it's not steady at all!"

**What I love most about rivers is **

**You can't step in the same river twice **

**The water's always changing, always flowing **

Sherlock stepped quickly into the water, his bare feet making a splash against the current as he ran to his canoe.

**But people, I guess, can't live like that **

**We all must pay a price **

He jumped into the canoe and paddled down the crystal waters as the waves picked up height and speed.

**To be safe we lose our chance of ever knowing **

**What's around the riverbend **

**Waiting just around the riverbend **

Sherlock laughed as the spray hit his face, paddling faster.

**I look once more **

**Just about the riverbend **

**Beyond the shore **

**Where the gulls fly free **

**Don't know what for **

**What I dream the day might send **

**Just around the riverbend **

**For me **

**Coming for me **

**I feel it there beyond those trees **

**Or right behind these waterfalls **

**Can I ignore that sound of distant drumming? **

**For a handsome, sturdy husband **

**Who builds handsome, sturdy walls **

**And never dreams that something might be coming **

**Just around the riverbend **

**Just around the riverbend **

**I look once more **

**Just around the riverbend **

**Beyond the shore **

**Somewhere past the sea **

**Don't know what for **

**Why do all my dreams extend **

**Just around the riverbend **

**Just around the riverbend **

Sherlock slowed as he came to the split in the river. On one side, rapids; on the other, a smooth, constant flow.

**Should I choose the smoothest course? **

**Steady as the beating drum **

**Should I marry Dimmock? **

**Is all my dreaming at an end? **

**Or do you still wait for me, Dream Giver **

**Just around the riverbend?**

Smooth flow… Boring!

Sherlock paddled and surfed across the rapids, laughing; straight towards Grandmother Hudson's glen.

Sherlock paddled into the glen, ducking beneath the weeds that hung above the entrance. Grandmother Hudson was an old willow tree who always knew how to guide him in the right direction. "Is that my Sherlock?" She smiled as her wooden gave fell on him.

"Grandmother Hudson, I need to talk to you," Sherlock stated, more urgently than he had aimed to let on.

"Good morning, child. I was hoping you'd visit today," She cooed, "Why, your father's beads!"

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about," Sherlock frowned, staring at the muddy ground, "My brother wants me to marry Dimmock."

"Dimmock? But he's so serious," She questioned.

"I know," Sherlock huffed, "My brother thinks it's the right path for me. But lately I've been having this dream and I think it's—"

"Oh, a dream! Let's hear all about it!" The willow tree interrupted. Animals broke into loud chatter at her interruption. "Quiet! Quiet!" She chastised. "Now, child, you were saying."

"Well, I'm running through the woods and then right there in front of me is an arrow. As I look at it, it starts to spin…" Sherlock began.

"A spinning arrow? How unusual," Grandmother Hudson remarked.

"Yes! It spins faster and faster and faster until suddenly it stops," Sherlock explained.

"Hmm. Well, seems to me this spinning arrow is pointing you down your path," The tree theorised.

"But Grandmother Hudson, what is my path? How am I ever going to find it?" Sherlock frowned.

"Your father asked me the very same question," she chuckled.

"She did? What did you tell him?" Sherlock pleaded.

"I told him to listen. All around you are spirits, child. They live in the earth, the water, the sky. If you listen, they will guide you," Grandmother Hudson informed.

Sherlock heard something, carried on the wind, "Ay ay ay na ay ay na."

"I hear the wind," he acknowledged.

"Yes, what is it telling you?" Grandmother Hudson prompted.

"I don't understand," Sherlock declared.

_Que que na-to-ra _

_You will understand _

_Listen with your heart _

_You will understand _

_Let it break upon you _

_Like a wave upon the sand _

"It's saying something's coming!" Sherlock gasped, "Strange clouds?"

He began to climb Grandmother Hudson's branches

_Listen with your heart _

_You will understand _

"You will understand…" The wind whispered in Sherlock's ear as he reached the top, peering out from the leaves.

"What do you see?" Grandmother Hudson called.

"Clouds. Strange clouds," Sherlock remarked, seeing a ship with large, white sails pass by on the ocean.


	3. Chapter 3

Moriarty grinned unpleasantly out of his room's porthole as the ship passed the mainland. "Look at it, Magnussen. An entire New World chock full of gold, just waiting for me."

"And scores of adventures waiting for us, right, Sabastian? Do you think we'll meet some savages?" Magnussen airily chatted.

"If we do, we should be sure to give them a proper English greeting," The grin on Moriarty's face was even wider now, if possible.

"Oh, gift baskets!" Magnussen exclaimed happily.

"And he came so highly recommended…" Moriarty groaned.

John knocked politely on the door before entering the Governor's room. "It's perfect, Governor. The water's deep enough, we can pull right up to shore," John informed, "Hey there, Sabastian." John ruffled the pug's fur, much to the dog's annoyance.

"Very well, then. Give the order," Moriarty dismissed.

"Already done, sir. I've got a crew assembled and they're ready to go," John explained.

"About the natives," Moriarty began, "I'm counting on you to make sure those filthy heathens don't disrupt our mission."

"Well, if they're anything like the savages I've fought before, it's nothing I can't handle," John smirked.

"Right. That'll be all, Watson, there's a good man."

John turned to leave, mussing up the dog's fur yet again. "See you, Sebastian," he bid, closing the door.

"The men like Watson, don't they?" Moriarty asked, "I've never been a popular man."

"I like you," Magnussen blushed.

"And don't think I don't know what those backstabbers at court say about me…" Moriarty continued, ignoring his assistant.

"Oh yes, all that talk about you being a pathetic social climber who's failed at everything he's—"

"I'm very well aware that this is my last chance for glory," The governor growled, "But mark my words, Magnussen, when King James see the gold these peasants unearth success will be mine, at last."

Out on the deck, the crew gathered around the side of the boat to catch their first glimpse of the new world.

"Wake up! Shake a leg!" Donovan ordered.

"It's incredible," Anderson gawked.

"And it's all ours. I've never seen anything like it," Archie gasped, enthralled.

"It can look like Moriarty's knickers, for all I care, just as long as we get off this stinking boat," Donovan groaned.

"Come on, men, we didn't come all this way just to look at it," John announced.

Sherlock watched as those strange… men? Docked their ship.

"Keep it taut, lads, keep it taut! Steady, steady," Donovan instructed.

"Ah, that's far enough! All right now, tie her off," Anderson barked.

"Here, John, tie up this end. John? John? What are you doing up there?" Archie questioned as John climbed the cliff.

"Getting a better look," He answered, when he felt something bump into him. He looked down and saw Greg, "Hey! Well, you're a strange-looking fellow. You hungry?" He dug a sea biscuit out of his bag, "Here you go, it's a biscuit. It's food… Well, sort of…" Greg sniffed it and took a bite, before enthusiastically devouring it, "You like it, eh? Well, try eating it for four months straight. You got a friend back there?" Billy surged forward pecking at John and flying in his face, "Hey, what, what, watch out! No… Get that… Look out!"

"John! You better get down here! The Governor's coming ashore!" Archie called.

"All right, all right, I'm leaving," John grunted to the bird, going back down to the shore.


	4. Chapter 4

Mycroft sat and talked with a few of the villagers who saw the new _visitors_ on the shore, in the company of Anthea.

"Did you see their skin? Pale and sickly," A villager scoffed.

"They have hair on their faces like dogs," Another bit out.

"My brothers, we must know more about these visitors," Mycroft turned to Anthea, who was gazing into the mystic fire, "Anthea, what do you see?"

"These are not men like us, but strange beasts with bodies that shine like the sun and weapons that spout fire and thunder. They prowl the earth like ravenous wolves consuming everything in their path," Anthea advised, seeing the smoke dance in her vision.

"Great Mycroft. I will lead our warriors to the river and attack. We will destroy these invaders the way we destroyed the Massawomecks," Dimmock announced.

"Dimmock, in that battle we knew how to fight our enemy, but these pale visitors are strange to us. Take some men to the river to observe them. Let us hope they do not intend to stay," Mycroft ordered gravely.

The ship had been successfully docked; Moriarty was addressing the crew on the shore.

"I hereby claim this land and all its riches in the name of His Majesty King James the first, and do so name this settlement Jamestown," Moriarty announced.

The men – and woman – cheered.

"Bravo! Bravo!" Magnussen praised, "Beautifully spoken, sir! Hurry now, Sebastian. We must be all squeaky clean for the New World."

Magnussen hurried away with the very reluctant pug.

The shore was as beautiful as the rest of the new world.

"Captain Watson!" Moriarty greeted, "It appears I've selected the perfect location, eh? Not a savage in sight."

"Just because we don't see them doesn't mean they're not out there, sir," John shrugged.

"Well then, perhaps you should venture forth and determine their whereabouts, hmm?" Moriarty offered.

"If there are any Indians out there, I'll find them," John promised.

"Now, gentlemen, to work. You men, get the ship unloaded." The men set off to work. "You men build the fort," Moriarty dictated, "The rest of you… Break out the shovels! It's time to start digging."

"Digging?" Anderson and Donovan questioned in unison.

"Why, of course! Let's not forget what the Spanish found when they came to the New World," Moriarty tempted, "Gold, mountains of it. Why, for years they've been ravaging the New World of its most precious resources but now… It's our turn."

He slid his golden, bejewelled sword out of its sheath and turned it around in his hands, on display.

**The gold of Cortéz **

**The jewels of Pizarro **

**Will seem like mere trinkets **

**By this time tomorrow **

**The gold we find here **

**Will dwarf them by far **

**Oh, with all ya got in ya, boys **

**Dig up Virginia, boys **

The shovels were tossed to the crew, Donovan rolled her eyes at being refered to as a 'boy'. They began to dig.

**Mine, boys, mine, every mountain **

**And dig, boys, dig 'til ya drop **

**Grab a pick, boys **

**Quick, boys **

**Shove in a shovel **

**Uncover those lovely **

**Pebbles that sparkle and shine **

**It's gold **

**And it's mine, mine, mine **

The crew chanted as they worked.

**Dig and dig and dig and diggety **

**Dig and dig and dig and diggety-dig… **

_Hey nonny nonny _

_Ho nonny nonny _

**Ooh, how I love it **

_Hey nonny nonny _

_Ho nonny nonny _

**Riches for cheap **

_Hey nonny nonny _

_Ho nonny nonny _

**There'll be heaps of it **

**And I'll be on top of the heap **

Moriarty closed his eyes, imagining himself back at court.

**My rivals back home **

**It's not that I'm bitter **

**But think how they'll squirm **

**When they see how I glitter **

He mentally unfurled his imaginary gold, glittering cape from around his pristine white suit.

He pretended to walk through the court, the ladies kissing his hands as he went.

**The ladies in court **

**Will be all a-twitter **

**The king will reward me **

**He'll knight me **

He imagined placing the king's crown on his head.

**No! Lord me **

He snapped back to the present.

**It's mine, mine, mine **

**For the taking **

**It's mine, boys **

**Mine me that gold **

**With those nuggets dug **

**It's glory they'll give me **

**My dear friend King Jimmy **

**Will probably build me a shrine **

**When all of the gold **

**Is mine **

**Dig and dig and dig and diggety **

**Dig and dig and dig and diggety-dig **

John marched into the woods and undergrowth, away from the crew.

_All of my life I have searched for land like this one _

_A wilder more challenging country I couldn't design _

_Hundreds of dangers await and I don't plan to miss one _

_In a land I can claim, a land I can tame _

_The greatest adventure is mine _

**Keep on working, lads **

_Mine _

**Don't be shirking, lads **

**Mine, boys, mine **

**Mine me that gold **

**Dig, dig, and diggety **

**Beautiful gold **

**Dig, dig, for that gold **

**Make this island **

**My land **

**Make the mounds big, boys **

**I'd help you to dig, boys **

**But I've got this crick in me spine **

_This land we behold _

**This beauty untold **

_A man can be bold _

**It all can be sold **

**So go for the gold **

**We know which is here **

**Is **

**All the riches here **

**Mine **

**From this minute **

**Mine **

**This land and what's in it is **

**_Mine _**

**Dig and dig and diggety-dig **

**Hey nonny nonny, it's mine**


End file.
